Her Crystal Eyes
by AstridSolaris
Summary: Astrid Hyuuga is a girl who got caught saving a kid. She was Natsume's Cousin. She never tends to be in love. When she was thrown to Alice Academy, Danger is coming, the organization Z is approaching to Gakuen Alice. Will Astrid turn bad and join the Organization Z, or help Mikan and her friends defend their school from danger? Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

_Astrid Hyuuga, a modern Teenage girl_

_From Kyoto has been_

_Caught saving a kid and was thrown_

_To Gakuen Alice._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the Characters...! Only Astrid :3

*and OC.

Hello. My name is Astrid Hyuuga.

Age 14 years old, Address Kyoto Japan, Orphan, Female.

My Appearance, Long Jet Black Hair, Dark eyes, Height, I don't really know.

My Alice? You'll know!

As I sat on the red couch waiting for Narumi to come, I was furious on how stupid I was to get caught. I was hitting the bookcases, kicking the couch(Which Definitely hurt).

After Minutes that felt like centuries, Narumi came in the room running with his arms open.

"Yoooouu'reee Fiiiiinnnnaaallly Heeeeerrre!" He said still running.

I just moved to the right and he fell.

_Iiitaai..._He said standing up.

"aaahh! Astrid, you're here!"Misaki said before introducing himself.

Misaki gave me my new sets of uniform. As I wore one, I tied my hair in a ponytail.

(You might be asking why I have a scrunchy, I asked Narumi for one of his.)

As Narumi came inside after I changed, he kept on complimenting me. I smiled for awhile and thanked him, but after a minute, I went back to my normal face, I thought that what if, his compliments were fake.

Misaki gave me my clothes back and i grabbed my jacket and wore it.

"Astrid, don't wear a jacket yet. It's your first day of school! Wear your uniform proudly!" Narumi said taking off my jacket.

I nodded.

I tied my jacket to my waist.

"Good Enough?" I said.

Narumi Nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Astrid-chan, come with me, let's go your room! You're lucky it's not yet the first period after we caught you-"He stopped as I looked at him furiously.

As me and Narumi went inside the classroom 6-B.

As they went inside the classroom, everyone was noisy as heck.

I got startled. This was my reward for saving a kid?

As Narumi walked in, everybody went back to their seats.

Alright Class! It's the second week of this school year and we have a new student here today!

The people in the classroom were mumbling things about "The new student".

"So, Can I please have Astrid Hyuuga come in right now?" Narumi said looking at me while I was shaking my head.

He still looked at me with a smile.

I sighed and went inside.

People gasped as I looked at them.

I heard some whispers;

_She looks cool!_

_Her eyes are sparkling!_

_Her hair is so long even in a ponytail!_

I was backing up, shocked at what they were saying.

"It's okay Astrid." Narumi said smiling while touching my back.

I nodded.

"So, Does anyone have a question?"

A green-haired girl raises her hand.

"Yes Sumire?"

"What's your Alice?" She said.

Before I was gonna answer, Narumi interfered and said...

"That's Classified, but Astrid will tell you later when she sits down."

"What's her Class/Type?" A Spiky blonde haired guy said.

"She will be joining Natsume Hyuuga in the Dangerous Ability Class."

The People gasped.

They said there are now 2 female girls who joins the Dangerous Ability Type.

I raised my eyebrow.

I know about the types and classes and all, Reo told me all about it.

Reo... Where the Hell is he? I know he already graduated, but, where is he now?

"Now would anyone want Astrid to be her partner?" Narumi said.

People raised hands. Thank God.

It would've been awkward if no one did.

"Okay, seen almost half of the class who raised their hands already have partners... Annie!" Narumi said.

Really Narumi-Sensei? The Girl who DIDN'T raise his hand?

Annie nodded and smile

"Go on Astrid! Sit down next to your partner with the cat ears over there." He said pushing me slightly.

Annie Blushed because of what Narumi said infront of the whole class.

As I went to my seat, someone blocked my way.

A brown haired girl in pigtails. I thought she would make me embarrassed infront of everyone by pushing me. But she had this enormous smile with her mouth opened.

"Hi! I'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura!" she said

I nodded and smiled.

I continued my way to my seat and sat down.

"I see you got caught Astrid." Natsume said.

"Psh. I got caught by saving a kid." I said pointing at myself.

He remained silent.

"Sup Ruka?"

"Nice to meet you again Haru."

I nodded.

"This is Annie Bailey." Ruka said looking at Annie.

"Nice to see you." Annie smiled.

I nodded.

"What's your alice Annie?" I asked her. I guessed it would've been a cat related.

"Transformation Alice." She said while her cat ears were disappearing.

Wow. I wish I had THAT Alice. You can transform into anything!

"I noticed you're Natsume's Cousin...?" She said.

"Yup. But we rarely see each other." I said.

Me and Astrid and Natsume were childhood friends. Natsume was my Cousin and he introduced me to his friend Ruka. He was trying to snatch Natsume away and ignore me. So I probably hated him since I was 7.

"Okay Class! Free time! Fukutan will stay with you the whole time! And Astrid, After Jinno's class, Your Partner, Annie, shall guide you to your dorm." Narumi said walking out the classroom.

"So Astrid, I see you have been taking interest in my-" Before the Green-Haired girl was going to continue, her 'fan boys' started asking me questions.

"Astrid! What's your alice?"

"How old are you?"

"You single"

"How'd you get here?"

"Is Natsume your cousin? You have the same family name!"

I started stuttering. But I answered the last question.

I nodded and said that we were. They were amazed.

"Does that mean fire is also your alice?" A spiky-haired guy said.

"Uh... No." I said.

"So what is your alice?" A pink-haired girl said.

"Narumi-sensei said I shouldn't tell until tomorrow." I said.

They all looked disappointed.

"Hey, My name is Mochiage. My Alice is Telekinesis. After school, wanna come over and show you my alice?" He said.

Uhhh...

"Hey, Get away from Astrid. She can't breathe." Natsume said in a blank face.

All my classmates started to get away.

Wow, Natsume can easily do that?

When the bell rang, all of the students were quiet.

I wondered why, but I just stayed quiet with them too.

Suddenly, an Old-looking guy who looks like a Harry Potter teacher Went inside the room.

"Good Morning Jinno-Sensei." My Classmates mumbled in unison.

"Astrid Hyuuga, stand up." Jinno said while walking to the table.

I stood up. Scared that I might be in trouble.

Oh wait, why would I? I didn't do anything.

"It is said that I am going to give you your star. I shall rate you after class."

"Yes Jinno-Sensei." I said.

He nodded.

"You may now sit down." He said while sitting down.

I sat down and placed the Algebra book Narumi gave me after I wore my uniform.

Good. Algebra. Sir Kabuto taught me all about Algebra.

(Naruto Inspiration BTW)

"Okay Class turn your books to page 10. The Formula of Volume and Area." Jinno said opening his book.

"Tell me the Volume of A cube." He said looking around in the class.

_Astrid._

What? The? Fudge?

My classmates are all looking at me. The others closed their eyes.

Others are praying.

It felt as if someone was pointing a gun to me telling me a question. If I say wrong, Bang! I'm dead.

If I answer wrong, I would make him disappointed and he would give me a low star.

**a³.**

I said hoping my brain was right.

_Correct. Cylinder?_

**πr²h.**

_Correct yet again Ms. Hyuuga. Pi is equal to blank._

**3.14.**

_Longer than that?_

**3.141592**

_How many days are there in a year?_

365 days.

_Who invented the coordinates?_

**René Descartes, right?**

_Yes Yes. In a graph, what are the 3 things you can find excluding the axis?_

**The Slope, Midpoint and the Intercept. **

"Are we done?" I whispered. My brain is overheating in some point.

_Yes, we are._ He said. He heard me. I hope he didn't get mad.

Wait, I saw him grin for awhile. Good...

After a few minutes of his discussion, the bell rang.

When my new classmates had gone out, Jinno let me and Annie stay.

"Astrid, As I observed your Intelligence, I have decided that you have the potential to become a special star." Jinno said as he gave me a special star.

(I know, escalated quickly.)

It was glowing like hell. Annie was staring at it too.

Jinno stick the star on my collar. It shined.

"Annie, direct Astrid to her dorm. Now." Jinno said.

Annie nodded.

We then went to where the elementary dorm was. It was huge. Bigger than my school before. As we went inside, we went on the stairs to the highest floor, which made my thighs shake.

When we were in the last floor, Annie opened a door that lead to a huge room in a color blue. My eyes were all over the room.

This is what I get for answering some questions?! Cool.

So then, I went inside while Annie helped me with my baggage.

"Wow Astrid, you didn't bring much." Annie said as he brought the only bag I brought.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to pack since they were all chasing me." I said innocently.

Annie's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! They chased you?" Annie said.

"Yeah. I saved a kid from dying and some girl witnessed it. She called the Alice Guards." I said hanging the winter, summer and the other uniforms.

Annie just nodded.

"Hey Astrid, let's have a sleepover here tonight!" Annie said.

"Sure! I'm cool with that!" I said.

After we were done packing, Annie asked me if I wanted to stroll for awhile until lunch came.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2:The Beast inside my Alice

Chapter 2: The Alice

**Credits to AmyTheSquirrel for Annie!**

_Recap:_ After we were done packing, Annie asked me if I wanted to stroll for awhile until lunch came.

"Sure."

"Great! I'll call Ruka, Natsume and Mikan!" She said.

As we went out of the dormitory, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka were all waiting for both of us.

"Hey Astrid! Hey Annie!" Mikan shouted grabbing Natsume's Arm.

Wow. This kid ate a lot of sugar. She seems to like Natsume.

As we walked together to the campus, they were all walking in pairs.

Making me, walk alone in the middle.

Damn it. I hate couples. When they're together, it looks disgusting.

After awhile, Natsume, Mikan and Ruka went back, some guy said they were being called.

Me and Annie were just going back to the Dormitory, when Sumire and her Fan boys. Were there beside her.

Sumire crossed her arms.

"Well well, if it isn't the IMITATOR and the NEW GIRL" Sumire said, while her fan boys were circling us.

Come on, Sumire, don't let Astrid get into this. Annie said trying to protect me.

"I'm Afraid I can't Annie, she made me lose 2 of my fan boys..." Sumire said. Bitchily.( Can't help it, even my grammar can't help it.)

I stared into her fan boys eyes. The others looked a little bit creeped out.

I had this thing I was born with. I can activate scary eyes. I'm not bragging. My Father told me himself.

After awhile, I and Annie started levitating.

Annie's ears popped out along with her tail.

"Wh-what are we gonna do Astrid?" Annie said while we were getting higher and higher.

Apparently, some BASTARD has this telekinesis alice, which I have heard of Earlier.

"Astrid, why can't you just use your Alice? Or maybe, you don't have one." Sumire said grinning.

I closed my eyes.

Shit. I knew it, at some point, it's gonna burst.

Don't Astrid, don't hurt people. You have had enough of that already.

Don't hurt... Don't Hurt the bitch and the bastard trying to make us suffer.

Why would a crappy girl like her get Fan boys? Annie deserved better. I know she does. That Sumire, she thinks she is sooo Hot. Damn her.

Damn...

Her...

It was too late.

As I opened my eyes, it turned Red.

Sumire's Fan boys backed out a bit.

"Stop." I said. Not wanting to get pissed off.

"I don't want to." The Bastard said looking cool.

That's it.

My Aura turned sinister.

My Eyes were completely Red.

Her fan boys were getting... frozen.

In a different color. They turned into...

Crystals.

Annie, where is she, is she safe? I can't control my own body.

It's crystallizing everyone. Wait, Annie, I see her, on a Sakura tree.

"Astrid!"

I passed out. That was the last thing I've heard.

I opened my eyes. I'm in a place of nowhere. It's all black. But I can see myself.

I see... A light.

"Astrid, it's me, Gage. Astrid, control the beast inside of you. It's hard for me too. Astrid, He's Praying for you. Remember that Astrid. He's praying for you." The light said as it started to get faint. I tried to run to it, but it was gone.

"Astrid?" I heard.

I woke up, in a hospital bed.

"Astrid?" Ruka said, again.

"Astrid! I'm glad you're fine!" Mikan and Annie said in unison.

"Yeah... But what happened to the others?" I asked.

I don't know why, but I hoped Sumire cried.

"Sumire is still getting back to herself. The other boys are, too." Mikan said.

"Astrid, you're lucky we saw you and no teachers did." Natsume said.

"So this is your powers." Mikan said.

"Crystal Alice."

I nodded.

"Want me to give you a crystal gift?" I asked Mikan.

Mikan nodded.

I opened my hand and made a crystal necklace colored orange.

Mikan looked happy with the gift.

"It looks amazing!" Mikan said while Natsume places it on Mikan's neck.

I smiled.

"Do you also want one Annie?" I asked her.

"No thanks Astrid, you look weak. Don't use your energy yet." She said.

I shook my head.

I opened my hand and gave her a green crystal necklace.

She smiled.

"Thanks Astrid!" She said.

I smiled back.

"You look pale Astrid. Get more rest. Lunch is in 30 minutes." Ruka said.

I nodded.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

As it opened, the guy who levitated us went inside.

"Astrid" He said.

I prepared to punch him.

"What is it?" I said cold-heartedly.

"My name is Mochiage-" Before he could continue, I punched him.

"Mochiage!" Mikan said.

"It's fine... I deserved it." He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Why apologize?" I said.

"I thought about what I did. I asked Sumire to stop what she does. But she got angry and threw her shoe at me. Will you ever forgive me Astrid ?"Mochiage said.

I nodded.

"I hope this isn't a trick Mochiage. If it is, this will all happen again and again and again." I said.

He nodded and went outside.

It was silent.

"So... Lunch?" I asked them.

They nodded and admit that they were all hungry.

As we went inside, there were students everywhere!

It was arranged by star, so I sat next to Natsume.

"Today, we take orders to S stars." A robot chef said.

"Mashed Potatoes and water." Natsume said.

"What are you having, Astrid?" Natsume said.

The people were looking at me. Wanting to know what makes me so fit.

I cleared my throat.

"Chicken. About three of them. Wait, Make it five. With Gravy and Ketchup." I said.

The robot nodded.

As I sat down properly, I saw all of them shocked.

Wh-what?!

After a few minutes of waiting for the food, Lunch came.

"Here you go Ms. Hyuuga." A Robot said placing my plate infront of me.

As I tried to use my chopsticks. I felt that it was too hard to use it on chicken, so. I dropped my chopsticks and used my hands.

After lunch, School was postponed for the afternoon since the teachers had a meeting.

"Hey Astrid!" Annie said as she was with Kokoroyome and Mochiage.

I nodded. "What's up?" I said.

"You know these guys right Astrid? Kokoro and Mochi?"She said pointing them.

"Yup. Mochiage levitated both of us making us humiliated. I remember. And I remember Kokoro as the guy who asked a chicken for me." I said as Mochiage pouted and Kokoroyome smiled and blushed.

Kokoroyome looked like a very familiar-looking guy I have seen when I was a kid. Oh well, past is past. I'll remember him when I get to know him more...

"Well... They want to get to know you better for some...reasons. So is it okay for you to go and hang out with them for awhile?" Annie said.

Weird. But oh well, I didn't want to be alone anyway.

As we walk around the campus, we were chatting about anything we could chat about.

"So Astrid, what's your background story?" Kokoroyome said.

"Hm... Well, it started like this..."

EXOEXOEXO*End of Chapter*EXOEXOEXO

Author's Note: **Hi Guys! I'm sorry if I suck... R&R if it's okay! It's my second fanfic since the first was complicated as fudge... Well, I should give Credit to AmyTheSquirrel for the Character Annie! Thanks Amy! R&R if you want more chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Past

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Any of the Characters**! **Except for Haruka and others!**

EXOEXOEXO*Chapter 3*EXOEXOEXO

Chapter 3: The Past

_Recap: As we walk around the campus, we were chatting about anything we could chat about._

_"So Astrid, what's your background story?" Kokoroyome said._

_"Hm... Well, it started like this..."_

"My father told me that when I was born, my Mother died. I and my father lived normally. But when I was about 7 years old, I was just out to clean my Bag and went inside my house. But when I saw a soccer ball on the middle of the road, A kid was running after it. But when I turned around a Truck was passing by.

I closed my eyes to not see the bloody accident. But when I opened them, I saw the Kid safe and the truck... Crystallized. I held out my arms pointing to the truck.

My Eyes were wide open and I saw the kid just staring at me. I ran to my house. That was when I discovered I had an Alice. I have hidden my Alice for 7 years.

When I was 10, My Father had a friend named Minato Mori. My Father told me they were friends since high school. Father introduced to me Minato Mori and his son. My Father told me I was to marry Minato's son when I'm 27 years old.

I Refu-"

"Wait! Hold on... What's the name of Minato's son?" Kokoro said as he buys another ice cream.

"Oh... Reo Mori."

"REO?!" They both said in unison.

I nodded and looked shocked. What about Reo? Oh well. Continue Story..

"I refused of course, since I don't want to get married. But I was talked into it. I had to do it. For my Father. Ever since that day, I have lived in the Mori Mansion. For 4 years. Me and Reo became close friends. One day, Reo Had Graduated from Alice Academy. So, he went home. As he opened the car, I was already waiting for him to go out.

As he went out of the car, we stared at each other for a while. Reo then started to cry and started to hug me. Telling me that he has missed me. I missed him too. He changed a lot. But, when everything was settled, I waited in the garden for Reo, but he never came. So, I went upstairs to his room.

As I opened the door of his room, there he was. Naked. With our youngest maid. He saw me, his eyes widened and so did mine. I started to cry and locked myself in my room for 2 months.

Every day, Reo knocks on my door and asks for an apology. He kept on saying Sorry. But I couldn't accept what he did to our maid. She was crying and asking for help. I then realized what the real world looks like. I became a rebel that day.

I changed my clothes and appearance. I have finally opened the room and every single day, I tried to escape. But Reo and his Bodyguards won't make me escape.

But One Day, when Reo was out shopping, I successfully escaped. As I stepped out, I stretched and I was thankful that I have finally gotten out from that mansion for 4 years. But After I travelled, I saw a couple Arguing just beside the road.

The girl then pushed the boy, causing the boy to trip on the road while a car was passing by. I Crystallized the car. It was the second time I've used my alice. I just stared at the boy the whole time. Same for him. The Girl kept on shouting:"Lost Alice! Lost Alice!" Before she calls on her phone. After awhile, bodyguards appeared and chased me to the town.

I passed by Reo while he was holding a shopping down. As he realized what happened, he dropped the shopping bag and ran with me. He started taking of his control alice and telling the Guards to sleep. But they were too many. Reo couldn't keep on using his alice on them. He was getting weaker.

I told him to stop. But he wouldn't. We kept on running and running. Then, I heard a gun loading. As I looked back, it was one of the Bodyguard pointing the gun towards Reo. So then, jumped to avoid the bullet to hit Reo. It shot me near my spine."

"What?!" They both said in unison.

I nodded.

"Then, I blacked out. The moment I woke up was that I was already in the clinic." I said.

"Does it still hurt when someone touches it?" Kokoro said.

"No, but if it gets stabbed, slapped or something that is painful, it might be a serious thing."

They both nodded.

We then continued on walking and talking about everything.

They were actually some pretty cool guys! Someone who could relate to me.

Kokoro was a fun guy! He makes jokes, He's a good listener, He's so cheerful and everything he does makes ME Cheerful!

Mochiage was a good guy. Also a good listener! But, I couldn't accept the fact that he activated my Crystal Beast.

It was already getting dark. About 8:00pm. Yup, we had a long conversation.

I was so tired today. As we went into the Elementary dorm, Mochiage and Kokoro went early, I was about to go with them when I saw someone in the forest.

Persona.

He's a good guy actually. He actually saved me once.. Along with my childhood friend Nobara. I got saved first and I fainted. When I woke up, Persona wasn't there anymore, Including Nobara...

But Persona WAS the one who helped me escape. So I should Also go talk to him.

As I walk towards the forest with the tall black guy there, I had chills in my back. So I knew something's gonna happen.

"Persona, nice meeting you again! Thank you for all your help by the way. But I still got stuck on this school. So not much improvement." I said.

"I can't believe it Astrid. You told me you would be away from harm. You promised you would be away from harm. Look where you are!" Persona said.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry Persona. Somebody was going to die in a car accident; I didn't know I'd use my Alice again!" I said.

"Okay... While you were being chased, are you hurt somewhere?" Persona said twisting and turning my body.

"Yeah... I guess so. But I kind of... got shot at the back..." I said fidgeting.

"WHAT?!" Persona said.

"It's nothing Persona... It's treated already." I said calming him down.

He nodded.

"Okay... Astrid. But remember, no matter how much close you are, do NOT be on their side." He said as he disappears in the woods.

I nodded.

Persona... He talked to me for 4 years when Reo wasn't there. He told me all about the Z organization where Reo is in. I couldn't believe him at first. But when the years went by, I did.

Persona also told me that I shouldn't tell my new classmates about him. Or about our friendship.

Persona was like an older brother to me.

EXOEXOEXO*End of Chapter*EXOEXOEXO

A/N: Heyo! Solaris Here! I've received some PMs about this, sooo I updated it! I promise to update all the time until it's finished!

Please R&R! Credits to AmyTheSquirrel for Annie Bailey! Love you All! By the way, to not make you depressed, I won't choose any Main Gakuen Alice as Astrid's Love! I Promise!


End file.
